Paris Model
by BSlove
Summary: Kagome's parents die when she is young and she goes to live with her parents friend. After a few years she becomes a model and after a mistake in the system, she meets Inuyasha.
1. Sun Flowers

**One of my newest stories. I haven't been very active, but I'm hoping that I will get back in the groove of things. Okee, now here is the first chapter of Paris. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter one: Sun Flowers<em>

Kagome sat in a chair next to the bed of her mother peeling an apple. She cut it into small pieces for her mother to eat. The beeping of the heart monitor next to the bed reminded her why they were there. She put a small fork into an apple piece and handed the plate to her mother. "Here mommy, I cut them up for you."

Korari and her husband, Kie, had been in a car accident not too long ago. The crash had killed Kie instantly, but Korari escaped with not to minor injuries. She had been in the hospital for the past month. Kagome was always there by her side reading her books and telling her how she did in school. "Thanks sweetie." Korari said weakly. She bit into the small piece of apple and chewed slowly. She was very pale and very weak. She couldn't walk or do anything herself.

Kagome took the plate and snacked on the pieces seeing her mother wasn't going to finish it. Her mother had been a successful model as well as her father. They had been partners for a long time. Even after Kagome was born Korari still modeled. "Honey, I want you to know that if I don't get better you are to call the number in this phone." Korari said handing her daughter an old cell phone from her side table. "He's a very good person and he will take care of you no matter what." She paused to cough. "I want you to know that you are to live your life your way. No matter what people say." She coughed again. When she removed her hand from her mouth there was blood.

"Mommy are you okay? Maybe I should call for a nurse." Kagome said standing and walking to the door.

"Honey I want you to know I love no matter what you will find out about your father and me." Korari said from her bed.

Kagome looked back at her mother, she was crying. One of the monitor's beeped rapidly and Kagome looked at it. Nurses and doctors came running in. Kagome looked around at them. One doctor looked at her, "get her out of here!" he yelled.

One of the nurses picked Kagome up. She took her out of the room and walked down the hall. Kagome could hear the doctors yelling and saying 'Clear'. Kagome felt tears fall down her face. She instantly felt empty and lonely. She buried her head in the nurse's neck.

The nurse made it to the lobby and sat down. She rocked Kagome and tried to soothe her. Kagome clenched the cell phone in her hand and starred at it. She would call the number after the funeral she decided. A doctor came out and looked at the nurse. He shook his head; the nurse tightened her grip on Kagome. "It's going to be fine honey. You're going to be fine."

Kagome stood in the front row in front of the caskets. Her mother had passed away a week ago and the funeral had already been planned. She stood in her finest black dress. Her hair had been brushed back and put into a ponytail with a black bow adorning it.

She looked around at the people who gathered. She hardly knew any of them. They were mainly fans or business partners. The funeral lasted for an hour and everyone put a flower on the top of either Higurashi parent. Their death had been a big thing in the country. It was plastered on all of the major news networks. 'Famous model partners, Korari Higurashi and Kei Higurashi, were killed in a car accident.' And all of them didn't fail to report that they were on their way to see their eight year old daughter. Society blamed her. Even though they didn't say it directly, it was there in between the lines.

After everyone left Kagome stood where the caskets sat on a mechanism to lower them down. The sky was dark and cloudy. Then she felt it, the lone rain drop fell onto her cheek. A light sprinkle came down from the skies as if the earth was crying for her and her parents. The funeral workers lowered the caskets and filled the hole's with dirt.

Kagome stood there for at least fifteen minutes later. She finally looked up from the ground to see a woman in red waiting for her. She called her Aunt Red even though she was her parent's agent. She stood under a red umbrella with a red towel in her hand for the soaked to the bone Kagome. Kagome walked over to her and took the towel and wrapped it around her body. She got into the red car of the agent and they rode in silent to her current home.

Aunt Red loved the color red. Kagome couldn't describe it any better than an obsession. Everything in her house was red, and if it wasn't red it was white. Kagome got out of the shower and toweled down and changed into some of her puppy dog pjs she brought with her. She took the cell phone out from underneath her pillow. She walked to the comfy chair that sat in front of four large windows. She watched as the rain pellets hit the window and slid down. She pulled her knees to her chest and dialed the number.

It rang once…twice…"Hello?" a man's voice came from the phone.

Kagome didn't say anything, "Kagome?" the man said.

"How do you know my name?" Kagome asked, a little lifelessly.

He laughed, "I figured it was you. Your parents didn't call me on the phone you're using. They said that the only person who would call me would be you. What's wrong honey?"

"My parents died." Kagome said, her eyes starting to water up. "I don't know what to do." Her voice shook.

There was a silence for a moment before the man smoke again, "I'll have tickets ready for you in the morning. Have Aunt Red take you to the airport and make sure she doesn't leave you till you're on the plane. Bring whatever you want. Whatever you don't bring I can get you later."

"Where am I going?" Kagome asked wiping her eyes.

"You're coming to Paris to live with me. I'll explain everything when you get here. I'll give Aunt Red a call, so you get some sleep and pack your things in the morning."

"Okay, what's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Souta, well honey I have to go buy those tickets so get some sleep. Okay?"He asked. Kagome could already hear typing over the phone.

"Okay, good bye Souta." Kagome said and hung up. She slid off the chair and climbed into the red and comfy bed. Once her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep dreamful sleep.

Kagome was currently boarding a plane for Paris. She had never visited Paris. She has visited America and South America but never Paris. Aunt Red had printed the email that Souta had sent for her. She hadn't read it yet but as soon as they took off she unfolded it.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Firstly let me tell you how excited I am to finally meet you. Well I met you when you were a baby but you don't remember. When you get to Aèroport de Paris-Orly I will be waiting for you. You will be able to spot me easily, trust me I have a big family-who are excited—maybe even more than me—to see you-. You won't be able to understand the people at the Paris Airport but just say __Je suis seul.__Ma famille m'attend à l'aéroport, or if that's to hard just show them the sentences. Don't worry they will understand. _

_Well I can't wait to see you. My wife will most likely take you shopping when you get here so you can get things for your room. You'll be our first girl! She's very excited. Well till we meet…_

_Love, _

_Souta~_

_PS. Don't be scared when you meet my family._

Kagome sat back. The flight would be a few hours, about eight give a few. She looked out her window and eventually fell asleep.

When Kagome woke up she rubbed her head. The landing from the plane had awoken her and not to softly. When the plane came to a stop and the 'Unbuckle Belts' light came on she undid hers and stood stretching her aching muscles. She reached up to get her carryon bag but needed help from the stewardess. She thanked her and followed the line out to the airport central. Nobody bothered her, or she didn't realize it. She grabbed her black suitcase from the conveyer and rolled till she saw a big family.

When she finally saw them she felt her cheeks heat. There was about six boys all holding a sign with one letter spelling out her name. She scratched her head and looked around. People were looking but she still approached.

"I don't see why we have to look like dorks." The boy holding the 'g' said.

"Cause I told her that she would know it when she saw us." A man in about his early thirties said.

"Then why aren't you holding a sign?" his wife, Kagome presumed, said giggling.

"Why when I have them to do it?" he laughed.

"Uh dad?" the boy holding the 'k' said.

"Yeah?" the man said. His son pointed at Kagome. She looked like a little innocent yet broken up little girl. He stood up and walked up to her. He bent at his knees and smiled. "I presume you are Kagome."

She nodded, "This is your family?" she asked pointing to the boys behind him.

"Yep, all boys like I said." He said standing and taking her bag.

"You don't look old enough to have six sons." Kagome said absent mind-ly.

Souta chuckled, much like her father. "Well honey I'm not. Only three of them are my sons. The other three are from my wife's previous marriage."

"I see." Kagome said as the got to the entourage. "Well let's see, this is my wife Kimmy and her three sons are Serin, Ryu and Roi. Then our three sons are Koi, Kai and Tama. Everyone this is Kagome."

"Well it's about time you got here. I swear we had to get up early because dad thought the plane was going to be here two hours earlier than the actual time." Roi said. To Kagome he seemed like a big mouth. He had abnormally orange hair and brown eyes. He was a bit shorter than her but was probably the same age.

"Roi, be nice to her. She's come through a lot. Now shall we leave?" Kimmy asked. "I've ordered somethings for your room. Miss Red told me you liked the color brown so I got you brown furniture and white assents. I hope that's fine."

Kagome nodded as she adjusted her carryon bag on her shoulder. "Lovely." Kimmy said.

They walked out to a minivan. She didn't even know mini vans were sold in Paris. Maybe they ordered it? The boys piled in and Kimmy told her that she would have to sit in Serin's lap. She looked at the boy. He looked to be about fourteen with longish brown curly hair. She climbed in and he helped her into his lap. He pulled the seat belt and fastened it. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned back. Something he wasn't exactly expecting but accepted.

"It's about an hour drive to our house so get comfy." Souta said from the front seat. As soon as they left the airport Kagome sat up and looked out the window. Paris was beautiful. Like a city out of a fairy tale. They passed through a crowed town and she could smell all the bistro's and bakeries. The fresh bread invaded her nose. She looked at all the life around her.

Serin smiled, "You see that little café coming up with the girl in pink outside?" he asked pointing.

She pressed closer to the window and nodded, "That's our neighbor, and her name is Èlise. She's a very happy girl and she loves children." He said and as they passed her he waved. She waved back excitedly and Kagome raised her hand and waved to. Èlise waved more excitedly.

They got out of the town and were traveling along an almost disserted road. They passed a few pastures with cows grazing on the grass. Kagome looked to Serin, "Do you guys own cows?"

"We own a few, we also have goats. My mother runs a cheese café so she sells goat cheese there. The other workers bring in other cheeses. She also orders cheeses from other countries." Serin said.

The car passed a little cottage looking house. It had flowers everywhere and butterflies flying about. Kagome's eyes sparkled when she saw it. Her mouth opened in aw a little. "That's Èlise's house. She lives there with her mother.

"What about her father?" Kagome asked.

"Her father lives in America." Serin said. "Her parents are divorced."

Kagome nodded a little. The car pulled onto a long gravel road. She bounced around a little from the rocks. There were sunflowers along the path. She looked at them in aw, once again. "This is our house." Serin said. Kagome looked at the house as the car swung around. It wasn't as big as her parent's mansion but it was a big sized house.

Serin undid the buckle as Kimmy opened the door. Kagome jumped out and looked at her new house. It was at least two stories with an attic. She looked at the garden on either side of the door. There were many colored flowers all swaying in the wind. Kagome turned around and looked down the path they had just come. On both sides was a wall of sunflowers. She ran up to one and smelled it. She then ran back to Kimmy, "Is it okay if I pick it?" she said pointing to the flower.

Kimmy looked at the said flower, she smiled and looked down at her. "If you wait a bit I can get you some flower sheers so we can get a clean cut and you can cut a bouquet of them and put them in a vase in your room."

Kagome's eyes widened and she, finally, smiled. She took Kimmy's hand and was led into the brown and white house. The inside was that of one you would from a catalog. There were furniture sets and colorful walls. Kimmy gave her the grand tour of the house. She showed Kagome her special room. "This is my room, the boys aren't allowed in here, but since we are taking you in as our daughter I'll share this room with you." The room was made of mostly windows. It over looked the back of the house. You could see their cows and goats. There were a few couches and the walls that were there were blue. There was painting supplies everywhere. There were vases filled with different flowers everywhere.

"Well let me take you to your room. The boys should have already taken your suitcase there." She said closing the door. She took her up to the second floor. There were family photos on the walls. There were some of people she didn't really recognize. Then there was one of Souta and her holding a baby girl. Obviously not theirs. Kimmy opened a door that had a name plate that said 'Kagome' on it. Just like Kimmy said the furniture was brown with white accents. The bed and pillows were brown with a white comforter and sheets. The side tables where brown with white lamps and drawer handles. The desk that sat in front of a window was brown with white drawer handles. The desk lamp, pen holder and other things were white. The pillow on the brown desk chair was white as well. Kagome's favorite part of this room though was the window seat. There was a little out cove in the room with three windows circling around a white fitted cushion. She ran over to it and jumped up. She looked out and saw the whole country side. She ran back to Kimmy and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Thank you so much!" she said squeezing for emphasis.

"I take it you like it?" Kimmy asked smiling down at her.

Kagome smiled, "Like it? I love it!" Kagome exclaimed spinning in circles.

Kimmy and her had left her room and gotten some cutting sheers and went to cut some sunflowers. Kagome picked the biggest and prettiest. When she got about six flowers then went back inside and got a clears glass vase and put some rocks and water into it. Kimmy then put the flowers into it. She gave it to Kagome and she walked it up to her room. She put it on her desk where the sun shone brightest.

She stepped back and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think of it. Tootles ^^<strong>


	2. 9 Years Later

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long update time. But like my AN said I had to move so everything was stressful and stuff. But here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and his friends. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter two: 9 Years Later<em>

Kagome sat on her window seat writing in a notebook. She had head phone covering her ears and music flowing into her mind.

Sunrise following our goodbyes  
>Following the night like you<br>Disappeared too soon  
>But it stays<br>Hear it in the morning waves  
>Spinning from the night with you<br>Underneath the half moon

She hummed to the music. She was writing a report for her history class on someone she had never heard of. She looked up and out the window. It had been nine years since she moved here. She still didn't know how Souta was related her but she didn't care, she loved living here. She heard a loud bang from downstairs through her music. She rolled her eyes and put her notebook down and took her head phones off. She stood and walked out and down to the living room.

Roi and Ryu were fighting over some girl and Roi most likely pushed Ryu into the vase they were currently arguing over. She cleared her throat. The two boys looked at her. "I don't want to know what you two are arguing about this time, but before the water completely soaks into the carpet, clean it." She said and went back to her room.

She shook her head, she didn't understand those two. They were always arguing about the same girl. She didn't know who the girl was but felt sorry for her. She sat in her chair and starred at her fresh sun flowers in the vase. A buzzing sound came from her bed. She literally jumped up and jumped onto her bed. She looked at the caller id, Smith. She smiled wide and answered. "Tell me I got the job." She said, almost yelled.

"Well hello Kagome, it's nice to talk to you to." Smith said laughing a bit.

"Come on Smith, I got it right?" Kagome asked overly excited.

"You got it." Smith said.

Kagome's eyes widened and her smiled got bigger. She screamed and jumped up and forgot she was literally on her beds side she fell off her bed. "Are you okay?" Smith asked after hearing her land.

"I'm fine. I can't believe I got the job." She squealed again. She heard footsteps and her door slammed open. Roi and Ryu looked at her on the floor. "Oh hey there guys. Email me the stuff and I'll pack my things." Kagome said.

"Kagome, the job is here in Paris. Remember, that's why you wanted it." Smith said.

Kagome's smiled disappeared. "What do you mean? I signed up for the job in Australia."

There was a moment of silence, "No you didn't. According to the email I got you signed up for the one her in Paris."

Kagome immediately got up and walked to her desk. She opened her desk drawer and pulled out her latest job title that had been mailed to her. "Dear Miss Higurashi we are glad of your interest in our photo shoot. We are very familiar with your parents work and can't wait to see your performance. We will contact your agent to let him know if you are accepted as there are more girls all going for the job. But we have high expectations for you and as a requirement we are sending you this information packet. We will be contacting your agent soon. Respectfully, Miss Sango Fuci." Kagome flipped through to the map, "The location is close by you so that will give you some points. The location is the most famous part of Paris, Pont d'lèna, Quia Branly, or the Eiffel Tower." Kagome read. She sat down. "But I signed up for the China job."

"Well there's nothing I can do love, just take this one. I hear the photographer is very famous and the male model is very famous as well. I'll send a car for you tonight. The job is in two days. Your about two hours away so please pack for a month. I will call your school and have them hold your work or I can pick it up before heading there to meet you." Smith said shuffling some papers.

"Ya, pick it up for me. Thanks Smith." Kagome sighed.

"I know it's not the job you wanted, but at least you will be getting to see the Eiffel Tower."

"True, I've never been there. Well I'll see you what tomorrow?" Kagome asked jotting down some notes.

"Yes, I will arrive tomorrow morning. I have already made a reservation to the hotel they requested you stay at. Just show the receptionist your id and she will take you to the room. You have been working on your French right?" Smith asked.

"Oui!" Kagome said, "You know I always thought 'yes' in French was 'we'." Kagome said looking back at the boys who were still in her door way. She motioned them to sit down on her bed.

"Well it just sounds like that. Well I best be going. I'll see you in the morning. You don't start shooting till Thursday."

"Okay, au revoir." Kagome said and hung up. She swung her leg so she was facing the boys without turning her chair. "I got the job but not the one I wanted."

"Well at least you got one of the jobs. Where is it this time?" Roi asked. His orange hair had mellowed out to a brown orange. It reminded Kagome of a sun flower for some reason.

"Eiffel Tower, Smith is sending someone to pick me up tonight. So could you bring me my suitcase from the attic?" Kagome asked Roi.

"Oui." He smirked.

"Merci." She smiled. "Is Souta or Kimmy home yet?"

Ryu shook his head. Ryu was a year older than her and Roi. "I don't think they are getting back till five. When is your driver getting here?"

"Probably six so I can get to the hotel at about eight." Kagome said getting up and walking to her closet that was next to her bed. It was actually a hidden door that you didn't see unless you walked to her desk. She started pulling out her clothes. She pulled out about fifteen outfits. She would probably go shopping tomorrow so she didn't want to pack too much. She took out some pairs of shoes and under garments. She grabbed some pairs of pjs and folded everything. When Roi came back with her traveling suitcase she started packing. She grabbed a little hand bag and walked to her bathroom. She put everything she needed. Tooth brush, tooth paste, brush, hair accessories, body soap, shampoo, conditioner, wash rag, lotion, girl necessities and makeup. She closed the bag and put it in the suit case. She had one of the boys sit on it so she could close it. Then told Roi to take it down stairs. She picked up another small hand bag and put her phone, wallet, pens, her note book, cd player, cd holder and her cell phone.

She turned her light off and walked down stairs. Kimmy was standing at the door shifting through mail. "I take it you got the job?" she asked not looking up.

"Yep, its two hours away." Kagome said getting to the last step and sitting down to put her shoes on.

"China is not two hours away honey." Kimmy said looking at her.

"I obviously signed up for the wrong job. I got a job here in Paris. It's at the Eiffel Tower. I'll be there for a month. Smith will meet me there tomorrow and he's bringing my school work." Kagome exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry you didn't get the job you wanted but at least you got one. I'll tell Souta when he gets home. Have a safe trip and call when you get there." Kimmy said and gave her a quick hug.

Kagome, with the help of Roi, took her suitcase out to the car that just arrived. "He's earlier than I thought." Kagome said looking at her Hello Kitty watch. Roi handed the bag to the driver who put it in the trunk and opened the door for her. Kagome looked back at Roi and gave him a hug. "Don't wreck the house while I'm gone."

"You know I will." Roi said.

"I can dream can't I?" She asked breaking the hug.

"You do it too much." Roi said patting her head.

"Bye Roi, tell the others I said bye." She said getting in the car. He waved at her as the car drove her away.

Kagome sat back and popped a cd into the player and sat back and just listened.

I miss those blue eyes  
>how you kiss me at night<br>I miss the way we sleep

like there's no sunrise  
>like the taste of your smile<br>I miss the way we breathe

Kagome was awakened by someone shaking her a bit. She looked into the eyes of her driver, "We're here." He said and moved away for her to see. She looked at the hotel. It had a pale pink exterior and two glass doors. A bell boy dressed in white and gold was waiting for her. She got out and the driver handed the boy her things. She followed him to her room.

The room was beautiful. It had light brown walls with a blue and brown bed. There was a desk and a dining area. In a corner was a mini bar with wines. The bathroom was a gray stone with a bath tub shower and a square sink. She thanked the bell boy and fell on her bed. She pulled her cell phone from her purse and dialed her house.

After a few rings someone picked up but no one answered. "Hello?" She said unsure what was wrong. She then heard muffling sounds then it got clearer.

"Kagome is that you?" She heard Kimmy ask.

"Yes." She said more of a question.

"Thank goodness. I've wanting to talk to you, the boys have already wrecked havoc here, broke two more vases." Kimmy said sighing.

"I told Roi not to get into trouble to." Kagome smiled. "Well I just wanted to let you know I got to the hotel safely. I'm going to catch some z's so I'll call you later."

"Alright honey, don't over strain yourself and get lots of pictures while you're there." Kimmy said. "Bye dear." She rushed and hung up.

Kagome threw her phone down next to her on the pillow. She didn't even change. She just fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The third chapter will be up next Monday or Tuesday, let me know what you thought. Thanks! ^^<strong>


	3. Day 1

__**Hey all here's the next chapter. I can't say I'm happy with it, cause I'm not really. But the next chapter will be a lil better. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter three: Day One<em>

Kagome woke up to a banging sound from just outside her door. She got up and scratched her head. She let her long silky hair down and opened the door. She saw a woman in a business suit yelling in French and banging on the door right across from her. "Excuse me?" Kagome said a little unsure.

The woman turned around, she didn't exactly look French but she had the style going. She looked at Kagome then down at her file and flipped through it. "Are you Kagome Higurashi?" she asked.

Kagome nodded. The woman sighed relieved, "Thank goodness. Your agent said he was going to be late, so I came to greet you."

"Then why are you banging on that door?" Kagome said pointing with her chin.

The woman looked back at the door, "Your partner is being a stubborn donkey. I guess we can just forget about him. By the way I'm Sango Fuci; I'm the one who sent you the packet." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Do you mind waiting a few moments while I get dressed?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, just don't take too long. I'm taking you out to breakfast. Just meet me in the lobby." Sango said then walked down to the lift.

Kagome shook her head and walked back into her room. She unzipped her suitcase and pulled out some jeans and a pink dress shirt with a black ribbon going around the collar and forming a large bow on the right breast. She put on her pink flats and brushed her hair. She put a little pink bow in her hair and applied some pink lip gloss. She grabbed her purse, after putting her phone in it, and walked out the door. She locked it and put the key into her purse. She walked down to the lift and got in and went down to the lobby. When she got there she met up with Sango.

"Very nice outfit, I'm impressed. You look just like your mother." She smiled and started walking out the hotel.

Kagome ran a bit to catch up, "You knew my mother?"

"My mother worked with her a few times so I got to meet her. I got into this business with my high school buddies hoping to work with her but then heard she passed away." Sango paused looking at a GPS on her phone. "Left it is. Well after that I was bummed out and was going to give up been then I heard she had a daughter that got into modeling so I stuck it through. And now here we are."

"Do you mind me asking you how old you are?" Kagome asked. She looked too old to be over thirty.

"I'm 23, a few years older than you." Sango said. They walked a few feet and crossed the street. "Here we are. Maistre Mathieu Rolisseur. They have good food here." She said as they walked in. "Order anything you want."

Kagome looked at the menu, she couldn't read it. She had lived in Paris for nine years and still didn't know the language. The only thing she recognized was crème puff. She ordered one with a coffee. Sango ordered something that reminded Kagome of curry bread and a coffee. They walked out and turned left. Sango exclaimed to her that they would be shooting _on _the Eiffel Tower and that it could get windy up there. "But don't worry; your partner is use to these things so he will have a hold on you."

"When will I meet him?" Kagome asked finishing her coffee.

"Probably tomorrow at the actual shoot. He's stubborn when we switch his partners but the photographer is worse than him. He's a bit cold and has to have thing his way all the time." Sango said throwing her cup away in a trash bin.

"You talk like you know them." Kagome said throwing hers away to.

"I do, they are my high school buddies. We practically grew up together." Sango said as they passed over a bridge.

"Why did you guys start working together?" Kagome asked.

"Well I'm not sure, we just all wanted to meet your parents, but then of course the accident and then we wanted to meet you."

"I see, is it an honor to meet me?"

Sango sat on a bench that was in a park they walked into. "Well yes, we were really big fans of your parents. You look exactly like your mother to. When they see you they are going to flip."

Kagome heard her phone buzz and saw that 'house' on the caller id, "Sorry." She said.

"No problem." Sango said sitting back taking in the surroundings.

"Hello?" Kagome said into the phone.

"Kagome where did you put my bat?" Roi's voice came through.

"Why do you want it?" she asked a bit cautious.

"I'm going to go break windows." Roi said.

"Then I'm to telling you, bye bye." Kagome said and hung up. Her phone buzzed again, "Under the sink in the kitchen." She said and hung up. She looked at Sango and smiled. "My crazy step brother."

"That's fine, well Smith just called me. He's at the hotel, shall we head back?" Sango asked.

"Sure."

"We better catch a cab though." Sango said walking to the street and getting one.

"Why?" Kagome asked walking to the cab.

"We walked quite a ways from the hotel."

"Oh." Kagome said getting in followed by Sango.

Kagome woke up to a banging coming from the hallway. She walked to her door and opened it and looked down the hall way. She saw Sango banging on the door of the male model. She rolled her eyes and went back to get changed. She put on a pair of jeans and a light white shirt. She put on a pair of flats and walked back out to the hallway to see Sango talking to a man.

Sango looked up at Kagome and smiled. "Well at least I don't have to wait on you." She said. "Kagome this is Miroku, your partner. Miroku this is Kagome." The man looked at Kagome and put a pair of sunglasses on. He walked passed her down towards the elevator. Sango shook her head. "Don't worry about him, he's a stubborn ass."

Kagome nodded and walked with Sango to the elevator. Once they were in it Sango flipped through some papers. "Today you two will be taking romantic pictures throughout Paris, so I suggest you get familiar with each other, Miroku." Sango looked at him from the corner of her eye.

Miroku scoffed and brushed some of his hair out of his face. "Where's Mayu?"

Kagome looked at him. He certainly had the stuck up model vibe going. Sango sighed, "Mayu didn't get the cut. Now stop concerning yourself on her." She looked up at the elevator doors as they opened. The ground floor presented itself to them and they walked out. Kagome followed behind the two friends silently. She watched as many young girls came rushing to them asking for Miroku's autograph. Sango pushed them away and pulled Miroku and her along to a cab waiting outside. She sat between the two of them as it drove off. "Now Inuyasha should be there when we get there along with the costume team. Please listen to them this time Miroku."

Kagome looked over at Miroku and he looked out the window, seeming like he wanted nothing to do with this. They arrived at the location and Kagome got out. She smiled big as she looked at everything, it wasn't what she wanted but this area was so beautiful. She ran to the edge of the bridge they were on. She looked out at all the boats passing by and the people waiting around already in costume.

Miroku got out and stood next to Sango, his hands in his pockets and his eyes on Kagome. Sango looked over at him, "Just give her a chance." She walked over to some of the workers to talk some details over. Miroku watched as some people approached Kagome and took her over to get her makeup done. She sat there like she was a pro at these things. He walked over and sat in the chair next to her and let the makeup artist get to work. Kagome left to change into her costume and he left to change into his.

Apparently Inuyasha wanted to do photographs with a 1900's feel to them. Miroku was dressed in a black tux like suit with a top hat and his hair was slicked back into a little rat's tail. His shoes were shiny and he could see his reflection in them. He looked up and saw Kagome walk out of her changing area. She was no Mayu, but she was better.

She wore a pure white dress that had a small train behind it. Her hair was up in a rolled bun with some strands hanging down to frame her face. A small bouquet of flowers rested on the side of her head above her ear and her lips were stained red. Her eyes were outlined and her neck bore a simple pearl necklace. The dress had small pears and lace decorating it. She walked over to the Miroku while putting on some gloves. She held out her hand. "Bonjour Monsieur Miroku, je suis Kagome." She said in perfect French.

He laughed lightly and shook her hand. "Good day Madame. Forgive about my earlier behavior. I was told I would be doing this job with my regular partner but I guess she didn't fit Inuyasha's idea."

Kagome giggled lightly, "No harm done. They actually want us over there." Kagome pointed over to the bridge.

"Of course." He held out his arm for her and she took it. They walked over to the area where everyone was. Their makeup was touched up and they were put into position. "Now we wait for Inuyasha."

Kagome looked at him, "Everyone here speaks of him like he is a god of sorts."

Miroku looked down at her; he leaned against the stone railing of the bridge and chuckled. "Well, in his head he is a god. He fell in love with your mom when she and your father first became famous."

Kagome blushed slightly, "That's why I fit the cut…because I look like her."

Miroku nodded, "Yes, most likely. Inuyasha always wanted to photograph her and your father, mostly her. She held something in her face that no other model had. But then, the crash and Inuyasha stopped taking photos. I think to this day he actually blames you for the accident." Kagome made a slight hurt face. "I don't of course, it's just, your parents were on their way to see you so he jumped to conclusions. But don't worry; he's a softy on the inside."

"Who's a softy on the inside Miroku?" a male voice came. Kagome looked to the side of her and saw a man with long silver hair, gold eyes and an amazing body walking towards them. He looked at Kagome and then at Miroku. "Where's Sango?"

"Behind you." The woman said. "You're late."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I had things to take care of. You informed them of what they are supposed to be?"

"You mean someone?" Sango shook her head, "Yes, we already discussed things."

Inuyasha looked at Sango then back at Kagome, "Just because you're Korari's and Kei's daughter doesn't mean I will keep you. You do one thing I don't like and you're fired." Inuyasha said. He walked back a bit to where his camera was on a stand waiting for him.

Kagome looked at Miroku, "Don't worry about him. He's a stick in the mud. Tell me Kagome, have you ever been in love?"

Kagome looked at Sango who was shaking her head at Inuyasha then back at Miroku, "No I haven't."

"I hope you're a good actor then. We're ready Inuyasha!" Miroku said standing up straight.

Inuyasha waved his hand at Miroku and yelled at some people. He looked back at the couple and walked to them, "For the first few shots you two are on a date and Miroku I want you to hold her close and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. That sort of thing. Kagome, all you have to do is smile." He walked back.

Kagome looked at him; if he wanted to treat her like dirt then she would demand his eyes. She was just as good, if not better than her mother. Miroku wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled, he pointed at a boat and she peered over at it and smiled. They then walked along the railing some and Miroku whispered some stupid things to her to make her laugh.

Kagome watched as the pictures of her and Miroku rolled across the screen of Inuyasha's laptop. She smiled at them. Her favorite one was of Miroku leaning against the railing and Kagome looking past him at the camera. Inuyasha picked up his computer and walked away. He looked back at Sango, "Get them to the next location. The sun will be down soon."

As soon as they changed they caught a cab to the next location. On their way there they removed the makeup that was on their face and ate some dinner quickly. Sango looked at Kagome as she ate some fries. "That picture that was your favorite is going to be the cover of Paris's fashion magazine. Inuyasha is doing an article for them and he requested the front cover page. I know he seems like a total ass but just wait to get to know him. He's very guarded…"

"And he blames me for my parent's death." Kagome finished Sango's sentence. "He's not the first." Kagome opened the door when they stopped, "And he certainly won't be the last." She walked over to the makeup tent and started to get her makeup done and then walked into the changing room to put her costume on.

Sango walked with Miroku to his changing room. "I can't believe you told her that."

Miroku didn't say anything till he got out, "I like her, and I had to make sure she wouldn't fall for him."

"So you make her hate him? That's smart." Sango said rolling her eyes.

"Thank you! I thought so to." They both looked at Inuyasha as he set up the area for the shoot. It was suppose to be something casual. Miroku was in a pair of designer jeans and a simply button up shirt with an undershirt. Kagome walked out in a simple summer dress and her hair held big fluffy curls in it.

She walked over to the shoot area and looked up at the moon that was now up. She sighed and touched a pendant that was hanging on a chain around her neck.

Miroku walked over to her and hugged her from behind. It was a strange gesture coming from a stranger but she didn't mind it till she heard the noise of a camera shutter. She laughed, "And I thought this was meant as a nice gesture. She looked up at Miroku.

Miroku smiled and turned her, "It was meant to be, till you heard the camera." He placed his hand on Kagome's cheek and kissed the side of her face. He stayed there for a bit. "They wish us to kiss, would that be alright with you?"

Kagome looked up at him, her hand grabbed the sides of his face and she stood on her tip toes and kissed him. She heard Inuyasha snap a few shots and she ended the kiss. She turned to Inuyasha and squinted a bit. "I'm done for tonight." She said and walked towards Sango.

When she was next to Inuyasha she heard him say, "I knew you weren't as good as her." He shook his head and waved his hand at Miroku.

Kagome looked at him. "I'm better than she is." She said and walked passed him and passed Sango and to the cab waiting for them. She slammed the door and waited for Miroku and Sango.

Sango looked at Inuyasha. "You think you could be nicer tomorrow? You being mean like this to her is not right."

Inuyasha looked at her, "It's not my fault. She's the one who can't take it." He grabbed his camera and computer. "Cancel tomorrow, I want to process these pictures and do some things."

Sango sighed, "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Well let me know what you thought of this. I will be writing the next chapter in a couple days so just hang in there~ Thanks. Tootles^^<strong>


	4. Walk like a Cat

__**Hey there everyone. Here is the next chapter for this story. I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! Enjoy!**

**PS: If this chapter seems weird...or awkward I'm sorry, it will get better. But if it doesn't then good!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Walk like a Cat<em>

Kagome stared at Miroku's face. His violet blue eyes staring back at hers. He half closed his eyes then opened them fully; he smiled at her and breathed in once. "This must not be your first time, Kagome."

She smirked at him, "How young do you think I am? Of course this isn't my first time. I'm very well knowledgeable in this area of fun."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Are you two quite finished?"

Miroku blinked and looked at her, "We are just entertaining ourselves."

"And I just won!" Kagome giggled and threw a thumb up in Sango's direction.

"That's not fair! She distracted me!" Miroku pointed at Sango.

"You didn't have to look at her." Kagome leaned back in her chair and sipped some of her coffee.

"This is the last time I do a staring contest with you." Miroku grumbled and took a sip of his own coffee.

Sango laid down some papers and looked at them, "Today you will both be in a fashion show. Kikyo Shank's new line is out today. They are short two models and Inuyasha volunteered you two since he has to work as a photographer there. We have to be there shortly so finish your coffee so we can go." She said and sipped at her own coffee.

Kagome looked at her, "I've never been on a run way…what if I mess up? I only know how to do still photo shoots."

"You'll be fine; the other models there will help you. They are nice; it's Kikyo you have to watch out for." Miroku said.

"Miroku," Sango gave him a look, "Kikyo has her high points. Don't worry Kagome, you'll do fine."

Kagome ran that line threw her head all the way to the location of the show and as she sat in a chair waiting for makeup and hair artist to have their way with her.

Miroku walked over to her and smiled, "You look nervous." He sat down in a chair next to her.

"Wouldn't you be nervous to if you were expected to be a top star model within five minutes?" she asked looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"That's what it's like to be a model dear. You'll do fine. Just remember how to walk, like I taught you and be proud of it and you'll sell." He leaned back as someone took a towel off his wet hair and began to blow dry it. "This is will look good on your file as well, so make sure you do well."

Someone took the towel off of Kagome's hair and began to blow dry it. She watched as the girl took a hair iron and made curls in her hair. The curls were big and luscious. The girl turned her around and smiled at her. "You look just like Kikyo, are you her cousin or something?"

"No, I'm not. I've never met Kikyo." Kagome said honestly. She actually has never heard of this Kikyo person till today.

The girl nodded and started to apply the costume make up. She glued little gems all over her face and put on some big eye lashes. When Kagome was turned back around she gasped in surprise. She looked pretty. The colors of eye shadow were purple and had a smoky effect. The gems were glued from her eyes and up her temples to her forehead and disappeared into her hairline.

Her eyes were outlined in black and they defiantly popped. She smiled and her red lips made her teeth look extra white. She stood and hugged the artist. "You are so amazing at this."

The girl giggled, "Well of course, it's my job." She picked up a hanger that had a protective clothes covering over it and handed it to Kagome. "The changing stalls are over there; if you need any help just call for me. My name is Yuki."

Kagome nodded and took the hanger she walked to the stalls and found one that was free and stepped in. she began to take her clothes off and unzipped the cover and stared at the garment. She blinked then called for Yuki.

"Is something wrong?" she asked stepping inside the stall.

Kagome held up the garment, "No one said anything about lingerie."

"That's what Kikyo specializes in, is lingerie for females and underwear for men. You didn't know that?" she asked taking it off the hanger and turning Kagome around. "Listen it will be fine, you only have to do one time down and then a final walk and that's it." She wrapped the top around Kagome's breast and put her arms through the straps. She handed the thong to Kagome and stepped out. "You'll be fine."

Kagome slid the thong on and looked at herself. How would she answer Kim and Souta after this?

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. It must have been a bridal piece because it was all white. The thong was made of silk and had lace straps on her hips. The bra was made of silk as well but there was lace liner. On the left breast a single purple rose was pinned. She sighed and stepped out of the stall taking her clothes with her. She walked back over to Yuki and sat in the chair. "If my parents find out, I'm going to be killed."

Yuki smiled at her, "I'm sure they will be proud of their little girl. Here are your shoes." She held up a pair of white platforms and Kagome looked at her, "Don't give me that face, they are easy to walk in."

Kagome put the shoes on and stood. She saw Miroku and his expression held all his emotions in it. She blushed and waved at him to come to her. He did so, "You look amazing."

Kagome held onto his arm. "Why didn't you guys tell me that Kikyo was a lingerie designer?"

"You didn't know?" he asked placing his hand on her waist.

"No I didn't." She sighed, "I feel all exposed."

"That's because you are." Miroku laughed.

He helped Kagome walk some, and guided her over to the run way entrance. "You're number 20. You don't have to go out till after Drake over there." He motioned at a blonde guy checking himself out in the mirror. "Once you go out look like you know what you're doing. Don't smile at the cameras, don't smile at all. Kikyo doesn't like her models to smile for some reason. After that come back here and go to your chair and just wait for the final walk."

"What's a final walk?" Kagome asked as she saw Drake being told it was his turn to go out.

"That's where all the models walk out to get the last pictures taken." He nodded at Drake as he passed them. "Are you ready?"

Kagome watched as Drake walked some then Miroku pushed her out. She stumbled some but straightened her back and held her eyes forward. She began the walk and swung her hips the right amount. She felt everyone's eyes on her. She caught a glimpse of Inuyasha and he held a camera in her direction but didn't take any pictures till it was almost too late. He looked up at her as she passed.

He didn't think that she would look so amazing without clothes on. He looked at Sango who was sitting next to him and she smirked. He shook his head and started taking pictures again. Kagome walked down to the end and stopped. She posed for a quick picture then turned and started to walk back. He watched as Kagome left, the white thong making her skin look nice and tan. She disappeared behind the wall and when he looked back Miroku came strutting out in a man thong. Inuyasha almost fell out his seat. That was not something he wanted to see.

He forced himself to take a picture as Miroku walked down and winked at him. He rolled his eyes and watched Miroku walk to the end of the run way and do a little turn and walk back. He looked at Sango who was giggling.

Inuyasha sat back and sighed, "Why did they have to put him in a thong? I think my eyes got burned some from that."

Sango giggled, "You were enjoying your other model that's for sure." She smirked at him again. "Do you still think she can't do the part of your model?"

Inuyasha looked at her, "I didn't know she looked like that underneath clothes; and my mind hasn't changed yet, she still has to prove herself worthy."

Sango rolled her eyes as some more male models came out, "You are too rough on her. This was her first run way show and she did it as if she has done it million of times."

The music for the final walk started up. Inuyasha looked up as the models came out. They were all beautiful, he had to admit, but Kagome stood out the most. And he noticed that all the other men in the room thought so too. He watched as Kagome walked pass him. Her body was made to be put on display. He would have to do a beach photo shoot with her in it, that's for sure.

The audience stood as Kikyo walked out. Everyone clapped and she smiled and waved at everyone. The models came out again and the clapping got louder. Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked and stopped right behind Kikyo. From his angel he noticed something. They looked like twin, only Kagome was much younger than Kikyo.

"Thank you everyone for coming out today! This has truly been a fun event and I hope that you will all join for the after party at my mansion." Kikyo said and turned around and looked at Kagome, she saw it, the could be twin. She looked at the other models and smiled, "Thank you all for your hard work! Please join us for the after party." With a wave of her hand the models began to walk to the back stage to change back into their clothes as fast they could and head to the limos.

Kagome was putting her black designer sweater on when Inuyasha walked up behind her. "I heard this was your first show." He said and sat down in the chair next to her.

Kagome looked over at him then back at her things. "Yes it was." She grabbed her high heels and began to strap them on.

"Well for it being your first, you did well." He watched as her hands glided with ease over the buckles. He wondered what else they could glide over…he shook his head as a light blush spread over his cheeks. He stood and walked past Kagome. "You will attend the party. So hurry up."

Kagome looked up at him and nodded even though he couldn't see her. He walked over to some of the other photographers and began to talk to them. He positioned himself to where he could see Kagome. He watched as Miroku approached her and they embraced.

"You did just a fantastic job Kagome!" Miroku said and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, it was easier than I thought." She smiled and grabbed her purse. "You looked mighty nice in those thongs to." She winked at him.

He chuckled, "You think so?"

She wrapped her arm around his and smiled, "Yes I do. Say Miroku, there's this party tonight and if you aren't going with anyone I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

He smiled big at her. "Of course I will go with you." He wrapped his arm around her waist and headed towards Inuyasha. Miroku waved at the man as they walked out to the car.

Inuyasha narrowed his eye at Miroku as they passed. He excused himself from the conversation and walked out to the car to see Miroku, Kagome and Sango talking next to it. They laughed at something Kagome said and then spotted him. "Well let's get to this party. I don't need Kikyo yelling at me for not being there." Sango said and opened the door. She and Kagome got in and Inuyasha closed the door before Miroku could get in.

"I know what you're doing, it won't work." He told him.

Miroku crossed his arms, "It already is." Miroku smirked and opened the door and got in.

Inuyasha took a deep breath of the cool air and opened the front seat door and got in himself. "Kikyo's mansion." He told the driver.

The driver nodded and began to drive towards the destination.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked this. The next chapter should be up in about a week. Let me know your thoughts~ Tootles^^<strong>


	5. Sizzling Party

**So..I think I acidentally deleted this chapter...I'm not sure. I was deleting AN's and I noticed this chapter missing. So I'm reposting it AND I'm writing the next chapter in about *looks at watch* five minutes. So there will be a new chapter for this story either tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and friends.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five: Sizzling Party<em>

Kagome looked out the window as they drove up the parking lane for Kikyo's mansion. She opened the door and stared at it. The mansion was built out of stone and the walls had rose vines growing up them. There were gardens on both sides of her and more flower bushes and vines under the windows of the first floor. The mansion looked like it belonged to royalty when it was first built so many years ago.

Miroku smiled at Kagome, "Never been to a mansion like this, have you?"

She shook her head, "The roses add a nice touch to the mansion though."

Miroku wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her inside. He looked back at Inuyasha and smirked at him.

Sango looked at Inuyasha and sighed, "If you like her why don't you start by being nice to her?"

He looked at her, "I don't like her."

"Oh really now? Then why the mean scowl on your face?" She asked and grabbed his arm and they started to walk towards the door.

"A crush is all. She looks just like my girl friend so of course I would develop some sort of crush for her."

The two entered the mansion and Inuyasha scanned the room. He spotted Miroku and Kagome talking to some other models. He walked over to Kikyo who was holding a drink for him and kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled and handed him the glass, "Hello darling, did you get lost from your car to the door?"

He chuckled, "No _darling, _just had a small chat with Sango is all."

"Yes she is always in your way." She faced the crowd who she was previously talking to, "I'm honestly waiting for him to fire her."

The laughed; one girl cleared her throat, "Who was that one model that looked like you Kikyo? Your sister?"

Kikyo scoffed, "Hardly, I don't know what agency sent her but that was just plain out rude."

Inuyasha coughed, "She's my model."

Kikyo looked at him, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Is she now?"

"Yes…" He looked around, "'Scuse me." He walked away from the group, Kikyo watching his every move. He walked over to Kagome and grabbed her elbow. She looked at him and they shared a few words and they were walking back towards Kikyo and the group. "This is Kagome Higurashi; her parents were the models who were killed a few years back in a plane crash. Sango choose her to be my female model since the one I usually use isn't available."

Kagome smiled at them all, "Hello."

Kikyo scoffed again, "You could tell this was your first time. You were a plain embarrassment to my show. If you weren't Inuyasha's model I would have you dealt with."

Kagome looked at her, "If I was such an embarrassment then why did I get the most attention, even more than you?"

"Inuyasha! Control your model." Kikyo said and walked off.

Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha. "I'm going back to Miroku."

"Wait-" Inuyasha said grabbing her wrist. "I…uh…"

Kagome looked at him, "What's?"

Inuyasha was beating himself up inside his head. What was he going to say to her? His eyes fell to her lips. Oh how her lips looked so inviting…he looked back at her eyes. "The next shoot is going to be a beach scene…so be prepared."

She nodded and headed back to Miroku after Inuyasha let go of her wrist. When she got back to him he smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Inuyasha watched them from where he was standing. He had to admit he had a new found feeling for Kagome after telling Kikyo off. She could be a pain sometimes but he depended on her, unfortunately.

-Later that night-

Kagome stood out on a balcony looking up at the stars and thinking to herself with a glass of a mixed drink in her hand. She took another sip of it and smiled. She was slightly more than tipsy at this point. She just decided to stay in one position so no one would figure it out.

Miroku walked out laughing at something that someone said. He walked over to her and leaned on the railing and smiled at her. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

She looked at him, "Trying to stay sober."

He pointed to her drink, "By drinking that?"

She giggled, "It's very effective." She took another sip and looked at him. "I like you Miroku."

He looked at her; she looked beautiful under the moon light. He placed a hand on her cheek, "That's the alcohol talking." He laughed to himself and removed his hand.

"No, no it's not." She stood up and swayed a bit. He grabbed onto her shoulders to steady her. She smiled, "I really…really like you. You, you've been here for me, through this whole thing." She waved her arm to add affect. "You have been helping me since before we met."

"And how have I been doing that?" he asked slightly amused.

"I dunno…don't ask questions." She leaned against him and looked up at him. "I want to kiss you, Miroku."

He looked down at her and placed a hand on her cheek. He looked up real quick and saw Inuyasha watching them. Kikyo nudged him and he looked back at her. Miroku looked down at Kagome, "I would like to kiss you to." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Her lips were softer than most girls. She sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as his free hand found its way down to her waist. She opened her mouth slightly and he stuck his tongue into her mouth, they had a slight war before the kiss turned romantic again.

Miroku broke the kiss and looked down at her. She looked at him wanting more. "Want to go back to the hotel?" he asked,

She thought about what he meant and nodded quickly. He grabbed her hand and walked inside. He walked over to Inuyasha and smirked at him. "Kagome and I are going to head back to our hotel. Tell Sango for me." He said and started to walk out with Kagome. She waved at Inuyasha and giggled as she stumbled some.

Sango walked up to Inuyasha and looked at him. "That's what happens when you don't act fast."

He watched as the two got in the car together. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said and walked back to Kikyo.

Sango sighed as she watched the car drive away. She walked back inside and back to the group she had been talking to.

When Kagome and Miroku got to the hotel they walked inside and to the elevator. Once in Miroku looked down at Kagome, "Are you sure about this Kagome? It's not the alcohol talking?"

She looked at him. "Miroku, I'm more sober than I was when I kissed you. I think I know what I want."

He leaned down and kissed her again. The elevator binged and they looked up and saw an old couple at the elevator doors. They laughed as they stepped out of the elevator. The old couple just watched them walk to Kagome's room and through the door.

Kagome closed the door and giggled. She looked at Miroku and him at her.

Miroku grabbed Kagome's face and started to kiss her. This time he was kissing her for pleasure more than feeling. He felt her push him towards the bed. They broke once to open the bedroom doors and then began kissing again. He felt the bed at the back of his legs and fell down, breaking the kiss. Kagome looked at him as she climbed on top of him. She pushed him back onto his back and started to undo his shirt.

She leaned down and kissed him, his hands trailed up and down her body. She felt him unzip her jeans and she sat up to take her shirt off. Miroku just laid there staring at her. She giggled, "Have you never seen a girl's body before?"

He smirked, "You know I have. It's just different now." He leaned up and kissed her tenderly and they fell back on the bed as Miroku rolled them over. He undid his pants and pulled them off.

Kagome smiled as she stared at his body. The two laid there for a bit just staring at each other. She pulled him down and they kissed again.

Inuyasha pasted outside the bedroom door. He knew something was going on but he didn't have a reason to just break into there and demand them to separate themselves from each other

He stopped when he heard Kagome moan. He looked at the door and anger filled him. It should be him making her moan like that. Not Miroku. He looked down the hall as Sango walked over to him. "You need to go home Inuyasha. Nothing can be done now." She said.

"You like Miroku, how can you just stand her and not be seething with anger and wanting to just break this door down and get in?" he demanded.

They heard both Kagome and Miroku moan and they looked at each other intensely. "He's happy, and that makes me happy."

"I don't want to hear that bull shit. You are angry you just aren't showing it." He walked away from Sango. He smelled the tears on her face now and felt a bit sorry. She had loved Miroku since middle school, just could never tell him. He looked back. "I expect them at the beach tomorrow morning. At 6 am sharp."

She turned around and looked at Inuyasha, her eyes red and puffy. "I want to sleep in. Make it 8 am." She walked towards him and past him to the elevator and hit the down button.

He walked over to her and hugged her. "It'll be alright Sango. We will get them, for sure."

"I thought you didn't like Kagome."

He sighed. "I lied, okay? I do like her."

"Didn't take you long to develop feelings."

He laughed as they got into the elevator. "Ya…I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Okee, I'm sorry for the mix up, I don't know if i uploaded the chapter or not..I could have sworn I did. But I don't know..Well let me know what you thought. Tootles^^<strong>


	6. Beach Heat

**As promised here is the next chapter. Now it may be a lil boring or that may just be because I'm the one who was writing, but I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and his friends.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter six: Beach Heat<em>

Kagome woke the next morning from the sun shining bright on her face. She moved a bit and noticed she was being held down. She looked up at Miroku's face and sighed. She didn't like Miroku but he was nice and cute. She wiggled out of his embrace and smiled at him as his eyes opened. He stretched and she looked at his bare chest. He must have shaved because there was no hair there; but he was well toned. She never noticed it. She sat up and looked at the time, 7:15 am. She stretched herself and felt Miroku get out of bed. She looked over at him and looked at his butt. She bit her lip and turned red. She turned back around and stared at the window. There was a knock at the door so she stood and wrapped the sheet around her body. She walked over to it and opened the door. Sango was standing there already dressed to impress.

She looked Kagome over then walked into the room. "Well come on in Sango." Kagome said as she closed the door.

"Are you and Miroku ready for today?" Sango asked looking back at Kagome.

"Give us a few minutes." She said and walked into her room. She closed the doors behind her and shook her head.

"Who was at the door?" Miroku asked.

"Sango, we have to get ready." Kagome said while dropping the sheet. She walked to the dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt. She opened a top drawer and pulled out a panty and bra set out and started to put it on. She looked back at Miroku who was already dressed and just watching her change. She smiled, "Enjoying the show?"

He smiled as well, "Oh yes I am."

She pulled her jeans on and walked over to him. She leaned over and kissed him. She felt his hands on her bare back. She pulled away and slipped on her bra then shirt. "We need to go." She laughed. He nodded and stood grabbing his jacket and followed her out.

Sango looked up as they walked out. She planted a fake smile on and started for the door. "Today Inuyasha wants to do a beach shoot. So you will be out in the sun most of today." She said as they exited the room and walked down to the elevator.

"What does this have to do with the Paris theme?" Kagome asked.

Sango shrugged, "What Inuyasha wants, Inuyasha gets."

Kagome rolled her eyes as they walked into the elevator. She looked at Miroku and smiled, she rubbed her thumb over his upper lip. "Red isn't your color." She said wiping more of the lipstick off.

Sango looked at them through her bangs. Miroku looked at her and she looked down at her papers. "What time will we be done tonight?"

Sango looked up at him, "I don't know."

He nodded, not the answer he wanted but took it. He wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and walked out of the elevator. Girls came running towards him. He grabbed Sango's arm and ran them out of the building. Once in the car Kagome looked at him. "You are sure popular here."

Sango looked at them, "You didn't tell her?"

Miroku laughed nervously, "No… I didn't."

Sango smirked, "Miroku use to be a Paris Nude Model. Basically he would do anything for this photographer who was big a few years ago. And Miroku was her favorite so his bare butt was everywhere. Even now girls still go goo goo over him."

Kagome looked at him, "Oh really now?"

Miroku looked at her and nodded, "But I haven't done that in about five years, so it's not that big of a deal."

Kagome nodded and leaned back against the chair. She looked out the window and watched the clouds pass by. The rest of the car ride was silent. They didn't talk till they got to the beach. Kagome looked out at the beach. The sun was high in the sky and the people were already hot and fanning themselves. Miroku hooked his arm around her waist and walked with her to the makeup tents.

When they got to the tents they went separate ways and got their makeup, hair and costume done. Kagome came out in a pure white bikini and Miroku was in black trunks. They met up and Miroku smiled. "Well don't you look beautiful?" He said.

Kagome looked at herself in a mirror and smiled at the luscious waves in her hair. She looked at Miroku and nodded, "Yes I do." She giggled and grabbed his hand as they walked out to Inuyasha. He was discussing something to do with the sun with one of the helpers when he saw them. His eyes went down Kagome's body and back up. He nodded at the guy he was talking to and walked over to them.

"You two look good." He said, more to Kagome than Miroku.

"Well thank you, I try to impress you." Miroku said jokingly.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "Today we are going to do a total of eight shots. At each shot I will take a total of ten pictures and use the best one. We are going to start over here."

Kagome and Miroku walked over to a sandy area and Inuyasha told Miroku to sit down first and lean back on his arms. Kagome was then to sit between his legs with her arms out to the side in a relaxed position. They did so as Inuyasha set up his camera. When he was done he walked back to them. "Miroku you're going to look at Sango." He said pointing to her. Sango was standing at 75 degree angle from Inuyasha's camera. Miroku locked his eyes on her. She was wearing a hot pink bikini and had a pair of sunglasses on. Miroku gulped, she looked hot, and not temperature wise either.

Inuyasha walked back to his camera, "Kagome I want you to look at the camera." He watched as she nodded. He waited for her to get a little more comfortable. She bent one of her legs and leaned her head back on Miroku's chest. Inuyasha snapped the picture and waited for her to move some. He took the next 9 pictures and stood up straight. He looked at a couple of big rocks and pointed at them. "Move over there."

The next few shots were just normal shots. Sitting here and standing there. The last shot was of Kagome and Miroku playing in the water. The two models walked over to the water and Miroku didn't exactly know what to do so Kagome started to splash him. He caught on and did the same to her. Inuyasha started snapping pictures.

He watched as Miroku and Kagome were having fun. He handed his camera to his helper who took it over to the computers to download the pictures. Sango walked up to Inuyasha and looked at him. "Want to join them?"

Inuyasha looked at her and smirked. "Course I do." Inuyasha took his shirt off and threw it on the sand behind him. He looked over at the two models and saw Kagome looking at him.

The scene made him laugh a bit. Miroku had his arms wrapped around Kagome's waist and they were bent at the waist some. Miroku was looking at Sango and Kagome was looking at Inuyasha.

The two of them walked into the water and splashed the models, "You two look like fish out of the water." Sango laughed.

Miroku and Kagome looked at each other and straightened their backs. Kagome's eyes went down Inuyasha's body and back up. She looked away a little red. He looked better than Miroku did and Miroku was hot. She sighed in her head, what was she doing? She looked back at Inuyasha who splashed her with water.

She was stunned for a second and just starred at his smiling face. She kicked water at him and was splashed with water by Sango. So this was a war? She smiled and splashed her back. She started to run back some and splash them as she ran. Inuyasha followed her and splashed her some more.

She ran out of the water and up onto the beach. She laughed when she saw Inuyasha following her, "It's not nice to play chase with a helpless girl!" she yelled at him.

He sped up some and caught her taking her down. They landed with Kagome on top of Inuyasha. They laughed some and Kagome stared at him. "I think this is the first time I've actually seen you smile." She said. "It makes you look good."

Inuyasha stared up at her. "Are you and Miroku a thing now?" Kagome cocked her head to the side, she didn't expect that question. She sat up and brushed her arm off. Inuyasha sat up and leaned forward some. "Are you?" he asked.

She looked at him; he brushed some of her hair back and looked past her at Miroku and Sango who was currently fascinated with something on the ground. He looked at Kagome. She was just staring at him. He leaned forward and gently kissed her. To his surprise she returned the kiss. When he pulled back she looked stunned a bit.

"I…don't know." She said and stood. She looked down at him and was about to say something but closed her mouth and started to walk away.

Inuyasha rubbed his temples and looked at her as she talked to Miroku about something. He stood and started to walk towards them. "We're leaving." Miroku said.

Inuyasha nodded and walked past them to the tent. His helper pulled up the pictures and showed him. He started to pick out the ones he wanted. He looked up and saw Kagome looking at him. She bit her lip and walked towards Miroku and Sango. They waved at him and got into the car.

When they left Inuyasha slammed his hand on the table, shaking the equipment. "Damn it!" he yelled.

The helpers looked at him then at each other. They didn't say anything, they just watched as Inuyasha stormed off.

Inuyasha kicked the sand and watched as it landed. He sat down and rubbed his face. What the hell did he do? Why did he kiss her? He had no right to do that, she belong to Miroku, his best friend. Now he probably screwed himself over.

He looked up as the sun was beginning to set. She was an amazing kisser though. He smiled to himself. He wanted to kiss her again and again and again. His phone rang and he looked at the caller id after pulling it out of his jacket pocket. Sango was calling; he flipped the phone open, "Yeah?"

She was breathing hard, "Have you seen Kagome?"

"Wasn't she with you?" he asked standing up.

"When we got to the hotel she had to go to the bathroom so we waited for her but she never came out so I went to check on her and she was gone. Inuyasha, she's missing."

Inuyasha looked around the beach and ran up to the tents to grab his keys, "I'll look around the city. Check the hotel again."

"Find her Inuyasha, please."

He hung up and ran to his car, not wasting any time with the radio. He drove out of the parking lot and towards the city. "Where'd you go Kagome?"

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think~ Thanks for reading. Tootles^^<strong>


	7. Things She Won't Say

__**Alright guys, here it is. Long awaited. I haven't written in so long so if this chapter seems everywhere, good. Just go with it. I have things planned so no worries~ **

**I hope you like it, if not... :[**

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter seven: Thing's she won't Say<em>

Kagome sat looking up at the lights of the Eiffel tower. She knew they would come looking for her but she just wanted time alone to think. She played the kiss with Inuyasha through her head. Why did she feel guilty about it? She liked him so it didn't seem like that big of a deal. But then her mind drifted to Miroku.

What was she doing with him? She knew what they had was just fantasy. He called her Sango during their act of heated passion. She played it off as if she didn't hear him. Why didn't he just go for her if he liked her? Why play with her heart when he could have the girl he actually liked. She didn't understand it.

She looked at all the passing couples and smiled at them. They seemed so happy as if nothing in the world could destroy them. But surely there was something, there had to be something. She looked at them again, she pictured Inuyasha and her standing there kissing under the lights, just enjoying their life.

She blinked once then twice and looked at Inuyasha. She shook her head but he was still there and getting closer. She stood and when he got close enough she reached out her hand and touched him. She sighed and sat back down, "I was hoping my mind was just getting good at imagining things…"

He scoffed, "What the hell do you think you're doing? We have been looking around town for you for the past hour. Do you know how worried Sango and Miroku were?"

She looked up at him, "Why does it matter? They like each other. I'm just a bump in the road for them and you know it. You saw how Miroku looked at her today at the shoot. It's like I'm just some booty for him."

"So what?" Inuyasha asked. He sighed then sat down next to her. "It's not like you like him either."

She looked at him, "How do you know that?"

He looked at her, "Do you?"

She searched his face as if it would give her an answer then sighed, giving up. "I don't know who I like. I thought I liked him but he has feelings for Sango." She stood up and walked away from the bench. "I don't know why I'm here anymore. I thought this is what I wanted. To be like my parents." She hugged herself, "You guys got into this business to meet them. I feel like I'm expected to be them."

Inuyasha stood and placed his hand on her shoulder, "No one is expecting you to be them Kagome."

She moved from under his touch. "Lies! You didn't want me, you wanted my parents. I know you blame me for their death." Tears formed in her eyes but she willed them back. "Don't stand there and lie to me. I'm not a child."

He took a step towards her and she took a step back. "Yes I didn't want you; I thought you were just someone who thought they were the best because of who their parents were. But then," He grabbed her shoulders, "Then I met you. You changed all of that. Ya I was a total and complete dick when we met but that's the way I am."

She looked away from him. "Inuyasha, I can't do this. I thought I could but I can't. I'm leaving tomorrow, you can find some else to pose with Miroku." She removed his hands and walked towards the street and called a taxi.

Inuyasha watched her. She was leaving. Walked, rather riding in a taxi, right out of his life. And he let her. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Sango, "If you see her don't let her leave." He said while getting his own taxi.

"What do you mean? Did you find her?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, but she's confused and wants out of the contract and wants to go back home. " Inuyasha held the phone away from his mouth and told the taxi to take him to the hotel.

"Why...what happened between you guys?" She asked.

"She's just confused Sango. Just if you see her, tie her down or something." Inuyasha waited for a response then hung up.

The taxi driver looked back at him, "Girl troubles?" he asked.

Inuyasha looked up at him, "Something like that."

When they got to the hotel Inuyasha paid the man and thanked him. He walked up to the door and spotted Sango and Miroku, "Did she come back?"

Sango looked at Miroku, "We haven't seen her Inuyasha."

"Damn it, where the hell did she go now?"

Kagome sat up in her bed. It had been four days since she left Inuyasha at the Eiffel tower. She surprised her family when she walked in through the door. She honestly surprised herself when she told the taxi driver to take her to her house. When she saw Kimmy though she broke down and started crying. Kimmy had then ushered the boys away and helped her to her room where she told her substitute mother everything.

Kimmy had been surprised at all that had happened. She held Kagome in her arms on her bed and rocked her gently back and forth, "Well sweetie it is your choice, but think about what you are doing before you throw it all away. Get some rest for now; we'll see what Smith says tomorrow."

That night Kagome had fallen asleep quickly. The next day Smith had come over and talked to her. He told her that Sango had called him and how worried she had been. Kagome looked out the window while listening to him. She watched the boys working in the yard.

"Kagome, why did you leave?" He asked her.

She looked at him and then back out the window, "I don't know."

He sighed, "I highly doubt that. I know this wasn't the location you wanted but you can't just up and walk out. Do you know how much money was used for that and how this will look on you?"

"I don't care." Kagome said and looked at him, "I don't want to be a model anymore."

Smith's eyes widened. He stood and patted her shoulder. "I'll let you rest. We'll talk more about it later."

Kagome had run that conversation through her heard for the last few days. She got out of bed and went down to the kitchen. Everyone was down there, they looked at her and Roi was the first to say good morning. She had missed that, being greeted by her family.

Tama looked at her, "You got something in the mail." He handed her a somewhat padded envelope.

She opened it and pulled out a magazine and a letter. On the magazine cover she was staring back at herself. It was one of her and Miroku that Inuyasha had taken. In bold letters it said, 'Takashi Photography at it again with amazing photographs!' She looked at the letter and unfolded it.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I was unable to finish the photo shoot due to you leaving, but the magazine understood. You are still young, you shouldn't have to be forced to do things you don't want to. I'm sorry things turned out the way they did. After you left Miroku and Sango told me that they were going to start dating. Miroku feels bad for what happened between you two and wishes to apologize to you. We won't force you to meet with us but we would like to. _

_Honestly I'd like to finish the photo shoot. So when you feel up to it just have Smith call Sango. We will always wait for you. Kagome…_

_Respectfully,  
>Inuyasha Takashi<em>

Kagome put the letter in the magazine and took it up to her room after making herself a cup of coffee. What would she do now? Modeling was her life. She sipped at her coffee. "Focus on school." She told herself. She smiled, that's what she wanted the most. She shook her head and looked at the magazine. She picked it up and flipped through it.

The pictures Inuyasha had taken were amazing. Just simple amazing. She hit her head with it. Why did she just up and leave. Why didn't she tell Inuyasha what she had been thinking, things would have been easier.

She looked at an envelope on her desk. Smith had left it the other day. Another job no doubt. She opened it. It was local; a swimsuit company wanted her to do some shots with some other people. She thought about it. "Modeling hm?"

Serin knocked on her door and she looked back at him, "What do you think I should do Serin?"

He walked over to her desk and took the magazine up and looked through it. "Do you like it?" he asked.

She watched as he sat on her window seat and looked at the pictures.

"I love it."

"Then why did you leave?"

She looked at his face, "Because I'm scared."

One of his eyebrows rose, "Of what?"

"Falling in love."

The two just looked at each other for a few minutes. He coughed then stood, "This Inuyasha doesn't seem like a bad person. Mom doesn't tell you but he's been calling the past couple of days to see how you are." He handed her the magazine, "Maybe it's time to face your fears?"

She took it and smiled, "Do you think he would take me back?"

Serin stretched, "Ask him yourself." He handed her a piece of paper. "His number. I copied it for such an event." He patted her head, "Call him or I will put gun in your hair."

She laughed and picked up her cell phone. She watched him leave and close the door. She dialed his number, her heat beating harder and louder with each number. She held it up to her ear and waited.

"Inuyasha speaking." He answered.

She froze. "Hello?" he said.

"I…want to finish the photo shoot." She said.

"Kagome?" it sounded like he had just dropped something.

"Yes, I was childish the other day. I was scared and didn't know what to do. Inuyasha, please take me back and let me finish the photo shoot." She said looked at the magazine.

"I'll have Sango send a taxi to get you. I knew you would call. I would have waited forever if I had to." He said. She could tell he was smiling.

"I'll pack then." She smiled. She was about to hang up when he started talking.

"When you get here we need to talk." He wasn't smiling anymore she could tell.

"Okay Inuyasha." She said and hung up. She smiled; she was a very stupid girl for leaving but was so happy that he was taking her back. She would tell him about the other job later. What did he want to talk to her about she wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought. Tootles^^<strong>


End file.
